Various types of welding helmets with associated accessories are known in the prior art. One of known welding helmets includes a light emitting diode lamp that is controlled by an on-off power switch disposed with a rear chamber of the housing. However, what is needed is a welding helmet with an integrated sensor-operated light and photochromic visor lens.